


I Loved Her First

by Eirenei



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - verse; Ranka contemplating Haruhi being married to the Hosts. A word of warning: this is polygamy - oriented, so if that is not your cuppa of tea, then don't read! You were warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Loved Her First

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not owning the Ouran - it's owned by Bisco Hatori. Not owning the lyrics either – the song is I Loved her First, by Heartland; go listen to it on Youtube.
> 
> Warnings: Uh…polygamy, or in other words, Haruhi/ Hosts. Yeap, I like this heptagon. If you don't like the pairing, you don't need to read. You. Were Warned.

 

He hadn't even dreamed that this would turn out like this.

Fujioka Ranka may be an eccentric, overdramatic individual, who liked cross-dressing and flirting with males, along with stuffing – or trying to stuff his cute, precious daughter into cute, pink, frilly clothes, to enhance her feminine charms, but first and foremost, he was father, the claims of certain blonde – haired, violet – eyed brat be damned.

At first impression, he would be seen as a ditzy, irresponsible, wailing and sobbing mess of waterworks, but today, he hid his theatrics, even if he wouldn't be begrudged for his… ahem, extensive display of feelings.

After all, it was the wedding; and not any wedding, but the wedding of his only and one baby, his daughter, Haruhi.

He was clad in a simple, but beautiful woman kimono, his face flawlessly done, and anyone who didn't know the truth, would have to look at the beautiful brown – haired woman, clad in midnight blue kimono with discreet silver embroidery and long brown hair, swept into the bun, decorated with some tiny white orchids wowen in.

His/her face was solemn, with a hint of sorrowful, and yet prideful smile on discreetly painted lips, his soft brown eyed distant, as he watched his Haruhi - not so his anymore - dancing with her husbands.

"Kotoko, if you could only see our daughter now… "He murmured silently, a familiar pang of pain in his heart at the memory of his beautiful, graceful wife, the love of his life.

''You would be so proud of her… _our_ Haruhi.''

He watched her dancing, with the dark – headed, solemn CEO of the Ootori zaibatsu, the one Ootori Kyoya. The Shadow King was clad in deep blue suit with crisp white shirt and violet tie.

Haruhi was glowing with happiness that was obvious to all people who watched her. She was clad in an elaborate wedding gown that was made by her mother in law, Hitachiin Mikoto, one of the famous fashion designers. Kaoru and Hikaru of course protested, but Hitachiin matriarch was adamant in her decision, and even the stubborn duo had to admit defeat in front of the force of nature that was their mother, Hitachiin Mikoto. That wasn't to say, they hadn't sulked for days afterwards…

The gown was simple in design, lavender and the faintest vanilla crème mixed - better yet, blended into a tasteful creation which offset Haruhi's creamy skin and rich brown hair. It was discreetly decorated with some Swarovski crystals, giving the gown the appearance of otherworldliness in the soft light. Haruhi's shoulders were bare; the neck was decorated with a simple silver necklace with six creamy white pearls, making her skin almost glow with their color.

Kotoko's necklace…

The one she had worn at their wedding….

On Haruhi's head, there was a sheer veil, and instead of a heavy tiara, Haruhi had worn a simple wreath made from the white, soft pink and gentle lavender, along with baby's breath.

Even now, his breath hitched at the beauty that was his daughter.

He watched the pair dancing gently at the soft song, the usually harsh and icy man that was now his son – in –law had a gentle glow in his eyes, when he watched Haruhi.

And Haruhi watched him….

**_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world_ **

They were in their own little world, when nothing else mattered, except the two of them. Ranka had to gulp down a bittersweet ball that somehow lodged in his throat harshly some times… and it still didn't help.

Of course, he had known that the day would come, when his lovely Haruhi would fly away, would become a woman, and would chose some … _man_ … to become her husband.

He dreaded that day, but he eventually made peace with that fact.

So why was that it was still so hard to watch her dance away from him…?

"Ah… They are so beautiful…" Mrs Hitachiin said quietly, her golden eyes misty with tears.

Ranka nodded. " _Aa_ … They are…" he said quietly.

And he once again, drowned in memories.

His precious little Haruhi…. His princess.

He still remembered her, this cute little girl, with big caramel eyes that shone with intelligence, so like his mother. She was soo cute in those frilly pink dresses!

He remembered her laughter, her smiles, her tears and her stoicism after her mother's death.

Truly, Haruhi had grown up almost too fast.

He mused, as he watched Haruhi being spun into her next husband's hands gently.

The golden – haired prince with violet eyes, Tamaki Suoh.

The Suoh heir was clothed in white, with lavender shirt and silver tie.

Ranka could plainly see the adoration the Suoh heir had for his little Haruhi. However, he still thanked all the gods that the ex – host prince had overgrown his strange fixation of him being Haruhi's daddy. Ranka shuddered. It was just too… creepy.

He still remembered Tamaki wailing and causing ruckus with his emotional escapades – from rampaging around to growing mushrooms in his corner, when he sulked. Luckily, the years were kind to him, and wizened him up.

Of course, he still tended to overdramatize a bit, but this was saved only for special… occasions. He was still the idealistic idiot, but now, he was tempered down, courtesy of his experiences with the world and his darling Haruhi.

Ah, Haruhi…

**_I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know_ **

Haruhi was cheerful little girl, but still so… so adult – like in some ways, even when she was a child. But after her mother's death… Haruhi had closed off, and began to take care of her father, when in fact, Ranka should be the one that should have take care of her.

She had taken care of cleaning, cooking, dishwashing, and all those chores, taking care of her father, even if it should be the opposite. But Haruhi was, like Kotoko, a force of nature – whatever she wanted to do she would, the consequences notwithstanding.

Instead of being a normal little girl that was playing with dolls and her friends, chatting about their crushes Haruhi had chosen to read books about law and order, and either doing a housework or schoolwork, whichever needed to be done.

Ranka was very aware of his shortcomings as father, but that didn't mean he would give his daughter the first boy that would come sniffling around after her.

She was his little princess, after all.

With a flourish, Tamaki passed her on to the beaming Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

The cute loli-shota type had grown up into a beautiful man, who still had a penchant for sweets and occasional tantrum, if the sweets were unavailable. He was only half a head taller than Haruhi, deceptively small for one of the most frightening masters of hand-to-hand combat in the world.

Ranka watched him dancing with Haruhi, thankfully Hani, as he was oftentimes called, was not on sugar – high now. Ranka still remembered the small, pint – sized boy, who was snuggling with the Bun – Bun, his pink stuffed rabbit. It was hard to believe, that out of all the Hosts, the small boy was the eldest of them.

At first, he had doubts about allowing the Haninozuka heir to court his daughter, as he was doubtful that the kid could protect Haruhi. Of course, he knew about Haninozuka family being one of the lead martial artists in their field, but still…!

All this had changed one day, when Ranka was going home, and noticed the gang surrounding the petite man, obviously intent to … teach him a lesson.

Hurriedly, Ranka searched for his cell phone, but even before he could fish it out of his deep violet purse, Hani already dealt the fools their punishment.

Ranka froze in the midst of the movement.

Hani was _…scary._

**_So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_ **

After that, he had no doubts that his little princess would be safe with the boy… as she was safe now, when they danced to the rhythm of waltz on the softly glinting dance floor.

Hani was taller, more mature, and clad in the smartly tailored dove gray suit with the pink silk shirt and the white tie.

His mocha – colored eyes were looking at the woman in his arms warmly, with all the adoration of the world.

And Ranka knew, that he couldn't, wouldn't stand on their way… especially with Hani being the martial arts expert.

**_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me_ **

Haruhi was now in the arms of the gentle giant, the one Morinozuka Takashi.

Takashi was clad in deep gray suit, with the pale lavender shirt and the royal blue tie.

It was a strange pair that was dancing on the floor, Haruhi reaching - barely, that is, to Takashi's chest, and that was saying generously.

Takashi was always a dependable one, besides the Ootori heir. He protected her, he carried her – and even if he was quiet shadow, his action spoke louder than any words, louder than any of Tamaki's declarations.

But still, Ranka thought, even if Haruhi managed to snag that strong, silent heart of Takashi's and give him a piece of hers in return, still, Haruhi would always have a place in his heart.

The little slip of a girl unintentionally caught his heat the moment she was placed in his arms, the moment her eyes, so somber and questioning, caught his fascinated ones.

He still remembered that day, remembered how he was weeping with joy as the small bundle smiled at him trustingly, without any reservations, before yawning and snuggling into his chest.

**_I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_ **

He prayed that she would find someone someday, like he had found her mother. There were countless nights, especially after Makoto's death, when he silently prayed for someone, anyone, to come and pry her out of the shell she buried herself in, to escape the pain of her mother's death.

When the Host club tumbled in their humble lives, they bought along the chaos, the colors and life that had been sorely missed after Makoto.

Ranka, of course, was doubtful of the raucous boys at first – Tamaki and the twins, along with Hani didn't make spectacularly brilliant introduction the first time he had seen them.

Especially Tamaki. Ranka detested the blonde ditz something fierce, what with his whining and elaborate schemes, and him taking his Haruhi away from him.

But it couldn't be helped – at least he was assured, that with Kyoya and Tamaki along the ride, Haruhi would be safe, no matter what.

**_How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights_ **

He missed those lonely nights when all was quiet, and he would read Haruhi a fairytale or two from the book, before he picked his wife, and laughing, carried her into their bedroom.

He missed those little, almost invisible freckles across the bridge of her nose –

As he watched her laughing as she was spun around by one of those devil twins… Hikaru, was it?

He still remembered tucking her in, when all were sleeping tiredly after the day of commoner fun and games.

Haruhi was protectively cocooned between the two redheaded devils, the Hitachiin twins.

At first, it made him irate, that those two dared to sully her with their presence, with their whining, teasing, and entirely inappropriate touches – well, they touched her entirely too much for Ranka's tastes!

Their golden orbs twinkling mischievously as they teased Haruhi, Hikaru being the more daring one of the two.

**_And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_ **

It was only a matter of time, Ranka knew. The twins were besotted with her, although she wasn't besotted with them in return… Not yet.

But she was fond of them, and that was the beginning.

He watched her dancing with the golden – eyed man who was clad in the light lavender suit with pale orange shirt and sky blue tie.

Those golden eyes watched his little Haruhi protectively, possessively, and above all, happily.

**_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me_ **

Still, Ranka held her first, he loved her first, he was the first man she smiled at…

… and he had made the twins work damn hard for his favor, before even thought about reliquinishing the treasure that was his Haruhi – to them.

I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday

The two devils were the ones, that had gotten on his nerves the most – besides Tamaki, that is.

When Haruhi was going away, to Harvard – one day, the twins came to him, requesting for the permission to court his daughter.

Oh. Hell _._ _ **No.**_

Ranka told them, in no uncertain terms, that they were to hold their greedy paws off Haruhi. He was not having Haruhi as some plaything between rich families!

He was already put off with Ootori and Suoh patriarchs with their little game who-would-get Haruhi-for-their-sons, and now this!

Everyone had thought that Ranka was oblivious about the disputes about Haruhi.

Well, that wasn't the case, as the twins had discovered that night.

Ranka had cowed them in, when he presented them with the evidence of them playing with Haruhi as if she were their toy, and not living, breathing person.

He told them they were immature, spoiled little boys that weren't the least worthy of Haruhi, much less her of her friendship.

He told them the gritty reality of being a commoner – struggling day to day to work, paying the water, the electricity, the food and all other necessities

**_But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_ **

He may be goofy, but Ranka was a man, who stood solidly with both of his legs on earth, and had no delusions about the world and it's wonders and dangers.

And he wasn't prepared to give Haruhi's heart on a golden platter to those twin little beasts in human guise to do with it anything they wish, and in process, shatter it in a million pieces.

Haruhi was dancing with Kaoru now.

The twins, mischievous as ever, decided to mess with guests, and dressed the same.

Only Haruhi was able to tell them apart.

Well, Haruhi and Ranka.

Ranka just didn't tell anyone he could do that too.

It was his secret weapon in dealing with the twin hellions.

**_From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me_ **

The Hosts weren't exactly happy that Haruhi had chosen to go to Harvard to study the law, but they couldn't do anything about it, as they had been dragged away to their own designations and duties.

Kyoya was finally chosen as the next leader of Ootori zaibatsu, Tamaki was dragged off by his stern _grand-mere_ into France to be groomed as her heir, kicking and screaming…somewhat.

Mitsukuni and Takashi were also snatched to be groomed their respective families' leaders, much to their resigned chagrin. Such was the curse of the tradition of rich people...

The twins had taken Ranka's tirade to the heart, and became serious about their work, surprising their mother, as they declined to be just drafted in the business, but they went to Italy, to the prestigious fashion designer's college to literally make or break their dreams.

**_I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through_ **

And if Ranka thought that they were finally safe from the annoying eccentrics of the Hosts, he had been sorely mistaken.

Somehow – but Ranka suspected that with Kyoya's little nudges – the day after Haruhi returned to Japan, declared as the most promising student of law of her time, and with Magna cum Lade to boot, she met with the newly – minted CEO of Ootori, who invited her for lunch of giant fatty tuna.

Of course, how could Haruhi NOT accept? Tasting ootoro was her culinary dream… and Kyoya, the sly fox he was, played on this singular weakness of hers.

The next day, she was whisked away by Hani and Takashi.

When she returned, there was a phone call for her, from Tamaki, asking if she was available for tomorrow.

Of course, where were Tamaki and Haruhi, there were twins. It was – surprisingly – accidental meeting. The twins were doing their usual routine, guess-who-is-Hikaru-game, when Haruhi, fed up with the girls' squealing, decided to finish the game.

Tamaki vehemently protested against her being involved, but Haruhi was adamant.

And the twins gaped. The beautiful girl who guessed right was _Haruhi!_

Oh, all the bets were off now… especially with Haruhi looking as delectable as she did, not a flat board anymore, but an attractive female.

Ranka had to admit a defeat. The Hosts came, they conquered… and they stayed.

And so, the new episode in their lives began… with a bang.

It was hard to stomach, that his Haruhi was dating some of the most influential men in Japan. Ranka honestly worried about her, because the people were gossipmongers, and even worse, the girls that were hopeful to snag one of the six of them and now had their dreams cruelly crushed into dust could be very vengeful.

It didn't matter that Haruhi was influential too, what with her successful career that she had built in Britain – his baby had made some influential enemies, too, and Ranka was concerned that one day, she would be target, just like her mother had been.

True, she had the protection of Kasanoda Ritsu, her self –appointed brother, and one of the biggest yakuza bosses around, but still…!

The courtship was slow and subtle, mostly, they were perceived as friends by the press. But when the law was issued, the one that allowed the polygamy… all bets were off.

It was a strange thing, for such strict and traditional country, as Japan to issue such law, but miracle of miracles, it was done.

Needless to say, Haruhi's courters jumped at the chance.

For Ranka, that meant having a mother of all the headaches... as he would have six of the most troublesome sons – in – law.

It was a mixed blessing that he had known them from before and he could truthfully say he wasn't worried to leave Haruhi in their more than capable hands.

Life was indeed strange, Ranka mused. He had wished only one prince for his princess, but instead of that, she presented him with six of them! Silently, he chuckled, as he lifted crystal flute, filled with champagne, to his lips.

Haruhi was indeed a miracle, to change those spoiled, impatient and self – centered boys into capable, responsible and heels-over-head in love men that they were today.

Is was a subtle pain, watching them dancing with her, knowing that from now on, she would be theirs – theirs to love, theirs to take care of, theirs to make happy…when he had done all those things from the moment she was born.

Tomorrow, the newspapers would have a heyday with the announcement that the prominent star of the lawyers, Fujioka Haruhi, was wed to the some of the most influential men of Japan.

Tomorrow, Ranka would be besieged with the questions; with tearful, screaming banshees that would demand why exactly they married Haruhi and not them.

Tomorrow, there would be a huge mess as the press would speculate just why Haruhi was the choice woman not for one, but for the six of the most eligible bachelors of Japan – not eligible, anymore…

Tomorrow, Haruhi would be away, far away with her beloved boys in private condo on one of the Caribbean isles; six weeks of uninterrupted honeymoon bliss…

Tomorrow, he would be alone.

Ranka smiled a small, sad smile, as he turned around, to look up at the full moon.

He put the empty flute on the plate of the waiter, and with an elegant move, he opened beautifully crafted fan.

He was happy for them, for his daughter and his new sons-in-law… and he hoped, that they too, someday, would know what was like to have a small bundle of a miracle looking up to them, snagging their hearts not that they would have to try for it much…

… and he hoped that they would remember…

**_When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first_ **

_ OWARI _

 


End file.
